


Call Me - (Imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: You're the only one who can summon Balthazar.





	Call Me - (Imagine)

“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Dean bellowed as soon as you walked through the door. 

“What happened?” You hoped nobody was dead. It seemed unlikely as everyone looked more annoyed than sad. 

Bobby placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder to calm him down. “We need you to call Balthazar.” 

You stared at them blankly. “Why didn’t you just call him?” 

“We did,” Dean ground out. “We tried for almost an hour and nothing!” 

“Why don’t you find him?” you asked Cas. 

He tilted his head, as if listening to something far off. “He’s hidden himself.” 

“Then he’s busy or just not coming,” you reasoned. “Loads of our prayers go ignored.” 

“ _Our_ prayers, not yours.” 

“He has a point,” Sam cut in. “He does tend to answer yours more than ours.” 

You bit your lip, fighting the smile that threatened to form. “Ok,” you sighed, ignoring the butterflies in your stomach. “Oh mighty Balthazar, king of interdimensional weirdness, savior of the RMS Titanic, and all around pain in my butt. I beseech you to grace us with your divine presence.” 

They looked at you, amusement plain on all their faces, shooting pleased gazes behind you at the sound of fluttering. You spun around and looked into the face of none other than the angel you just prayed to. 

“Hello, my darling.” He smiled, taking your hands in his to draw you close enough to plant a kiss on your forehead. “Take note, boys,” he looked at the others. “ _That’s_ how you say a prayer. Though, you could have mentioned ‘handsome’ in there somewhere.” He looked back at you and winked. 

“We need your help.” Cas’ gravelly voice saved you from having to form a coherent sentence. 

“Of course you do,” he sneered. “But first I have to ask, that butt thing, was that an invitation?” Your eyes widened as he spun you around and wrapped his arms around your torso and pulled you close. “Because I always suspected you were the kinky type.” 

You gasped, pushing him off of you and joining the others. Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled you beside him. 

“HEY!” growled Dean. 

“I did not need to hear that,” groaned Sam at the same time. 

Cas awkwardly leaned into him, not quite whispering, “Brother, I don’t think that was appropriate.”

* * *

 


End file.
